Shugo Chara! My Version!
by Aori Rihito
Summary: Chapter 3 : Batsu Tama, Open Heart?/"Minna! Ada Batsu Tama! Dekat!"/"Negative Heart, Lock On! Open Heart!"/ Pertama kalinya Amu menghadapi Batsu Tama, disaksikan Guardian dan...?/"Hee, kau mempermudah tugasku."/RnR?
1. Shugo Tama?

Seorang anak perempuan berambut pink sebahu yang diikat setengah ke samping dengan jepitan berbentuk X berjalan menuju Seiyo Gakuen, sekolah terkenal di kota itu. Cara berpakaiannya bisa dibilang berantakan, tapi terlihat keren. Jas hitamnya tidak dikancing, ada _armband_ warna merah di lengan kirinya, ikat pinggang hitam di depan kemeja putihnya, juga sarung kaki warna merah kotak-kotak. Caranya membawa tas-nya sangat berbeda dari yang lainnya. Tas selempangnya ia pegang melewati bahu kanannya.

"Psst.. Itu Hinamori Amu!"

"Anak pindahan yang pendiam dan misterius itu kan?"

"Iya! Dia itu sangat keren! Setiap menjawab, selalu datar dan singkat!"

"Kata-katanya sangat mengena dan tidak pernah salah!"

"Cara berpakaiannya juga keren! Kudengar dia pernah membuat seluruh kepala sekolah di kota lamanya bertekuk lutut padanya!"

"Ia juga pernah berkelahi dengan laki-laki SMA dan menang!"

Nama anak perempuan itu Hinamori Amu, seorang murid pindahan di Seiyo Gakuen. Ia dapat mendengar bisikan-bisikan beberapa murid yang melihatnya. Memang, dia itu pendiam, misterius, _cool_, dan tidak lupa kuat. Tapi sebenarnya dia tidak seperti yang dibicarakan.

Sesampainya di kelas, Amu langsung duduk di kursinya dan memandang keluar jendela. Ia masih bisa mendengar murid-murid yang berbisik tentangnya. '_Gosip egois lainnya kembali menyebar.. Sebenarnya ini bukanlah karakterku.._' batin Amu miris.

**Shugo Chara! My Version!**

Character :  
>Amu H.<p>

Genre, Rate :  
>Friendship, Teen Fic<p>

Disclaimer :  
>Peach-Pit <em>sensei<em>, kumohon jadikan aku pacar Tadase! Q.Q #dihajarPeach-PitdanTadaseFC

Warning :  
>OOC, OC, Canon, ga jelas, full of imagination, mungkin untuk OC bisa disebut self-insert<p>

**Summary :  
><strong>Kisah Shugo Chara versiku. Hinamori Amu, murid pindahan di Seiyo Gakuen yang pendiam dan misterius, juga terkenal dengan sifat _cool_ yang kadang ada. Tapi itu hanyalah karakter luarnya. Sampai ia mendapatkan 4 telur aneh yang merubah hidupnya. Chapter 1 : Shugo Tama?

**A/N :  
><strong>Another Shugo Chara fic! Seperti judul, ini kisah Shugo Chara tapi versi Aori. Tokoh tetap sama, peran juga. Hanya alur dan sifat mereka akan diubah. Juga ada beberapa tokoh yang mengalami perubahan. Disini, sifat Amu bukan _cool and spicy_, tapi pendiam dan misterius. Ada aura _cool_ juga sih, dan tidak lupa karakter luar lainnya dia itu GANAS! XDD  
>Shugo Chara Amu langsung 4, jadi Daiya ga lahir belakangan. Tadase dan Nadeshiko punya 2 Shugo Chara. Khusus Nadeshiko, dia itu tetap perempuan dan bukannya laki-laki alias Nagihiko. Nagihiko benar-benar kembaran Nadeshiko. Review?<p>

* * *

><p>"Tadaima." ujar Amu.<p>

"_Okaeli, onee-chwan!_" sambut adiknya, Hinamori Ami.

Tanpa membalas lagi, Amu bergegas naik ke kamarnya. Ia segera mandi dan berganti pakaian, lalu makan malam bersama keluarganya dan setelah itu ia kembali ke kamarnya dan tiduran di tempat tidurnya. "Haah.. Berita yang aneh tentangku menyebar dengan cepat. Aku.. Tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk menghentikan rumor itu. Pendiam, misterius, dan _cool_.. Itu hanya karakter luarku. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali menjadi diriku yang sebenarnya. Tapi jika aku berubah sekarang, mereka tidak akan menerimaku." gumam Amu.

Amu bangun dan berjalan ke beranda kamarnya. Ia menatap langit malam yang ditaburi bintang-bintang. Amu mengatupkan tangannya dan menutup matanya. '_Kami-sama, kumohon. Berikan aku keberanian untuk berubah. Sehingga aku bisa dilahirkan kembali sebagai diriku yang sebenarnya.. Sehingga aku bisa memiliki karakter sendiri.. Yuki wa.._' (yuki wa : give me courage)

**Paginya..**

"Semalam.. Aku memang berdoa agar aku memiliki karakter sendiri.. Tapi.."

Amu menatap tempat tidurnya, lalu berteriak dengan _shock_. "TELUR?"

Ia langsung shock. "A-aku perempuan! Tapi kenapa bisa? Bukankah manusia itu melahirkan, bukan bertelur? AAAAH! BAHKAN INI TIDAK DIPELAJARI DI KELAS KESEHATAN!" Amu menatap keempat telur aneh itu.

Pink-hitam motif heart, biru-hitam motif spade, hijau-hitam motif clover, dan kuning-hitam motif diamond.

Ragu-ragu, Amu menyentuh telur yang bermotif diamond. Ia tersentak. '_H-hangat.. Apa ini artinya.. Ada sesuatu yang akan lahir?_' batin Amu.

* * *

><p>Amu menghela nafas berat. Ia sedang menuju sekolahnya, Seiyo Gakuen. Sesekali, ia melirik tas-nya yang terdapat 4 telur aneh itu. '<em>Kurasa lebih baik aku membawanya, dan menjaganya agar tetap hangat..<em>'

"KYAAA! TOLONG!"

Dengan cepat, Amu menoleh ke asal suara. Seorang anak perempuan murid Seiyo Gakuen, yang seingat Amu sekelas dengannya, sedang di kelilingi 4 laki-laki SMA. Dia kelihata ketakutan. Amu ingin menolongnya, tapi tidak punya keberanian.

**'**_**Kalau begitu berubah saja**__._'

"Eh? S-sepertinya ada suara empat orang yang jadi satu.." gumam Amu bingung.

'_From a scaredy and weak girl to a brave and strong girl, __**Chara Change**__!_'

Jepitan X di rambut Amu berubah menjadi bentuk 4-leaf-clover dengan warna pink-biru-hijau-kuning. Tanpa sadar, ia sudah melangkah ke arah 5 orang itu, lalu berkacak pinggang dan tersenyum sinis. "Heh, jadi kalian cuma berani sama perempuan SD ya? Dasar pengecut." sindir Amu tanpa menghilangkan senyum sinisnya.

"Siapa kau? Dasar anak kecil belagu!"

"H-Hinamori-san?"

Keempat laki-laki itu berpandangan mendengar panggilan itu. "Hinamori? Ja-jangan-jangan.. Kau itu.. HINAMORI AMU?"

Senyum sinis Amu berubah menjadi seringai iblis. (nani? Amu bisa menyeringai iblis?)

"_Gotta problem with that?_" tanya Amu dengan suara berat.

"S-SUMIMASEN DESU KA!"

Keempat laki-laki itu lekas berlari meninggalkan Amu dan perempuan tadi. Seringai iblis Amu hilang, digantikan senyum manis. "Hati-hati lain kali. Masih untung kali ini aku lewat sini." ujar Amu pada teman sekelasnya itu tanpa menghilangkan senyum manisnya.

Temannya itu menatap Amu kagum. "H-hai! Arigatou, Hinamori-san!" ujarnya dengan mata berbinar-binar. Ia pun meninggalkan Amu, bersamaan dengan bentuk 4-leaf-clover di rambut Amu berubah menjadi bentuk X kembali.

"N-Nani? A-apa yang baru kulakukan?" jerit Amu.

Tuk tuk tuk..

"Eh?"

Tuk tuk tuk..

Sebuah telur di tas Amu bergerak keluar dari tas Amu. "N-_nani_?"

Prakk.. Prakk..

Telur itu mulai pecah, dan akhirnya keluarlah satu makhluk kecil yang sangat lucu. "_N-nani ka? Dakara nani? Iie, Kimi wa nani_?" tanya Amu heran sekaligus takjub.

"_Atashi wa_.."

**To Be Continue**

Chapter 1 selesai! Pendek ya? Cuma 896 kata untuk ceritanya. Ada yang bisa tebak siapa yang lahir duluan? Petunjuk! Bukan Ran! Kan ini 'My Version'. Jadi yang duluan lahir beda sama di anime maupun manga-nya. Miki, Suu, atau Daiya? Silahkan tebak! Di chapter depan, giliran Guardian tampil! Ada juga satu OC bakalan dateng. Warning, OC ini bukan protagonis, tapi antagonis! WAHAHAHAHA! *?*

Dibilang antagonis juga ga bener sih. Dia juga mau mendapatkan embryo, punya dua Shugo Chara, sedikit berhubungan dengan Easter, dan yang paling penting, punya banyak hubungan dengan Guardian, khususnya *sensor*. Rahasia dong!

Oh iya, ini arti beberapa bahasa Jepang di atas. (untuk yang belum tahu)

Okaeli (maksudnya **Okaeri**) : Selamat Datang  
>Onee-chwan (maksudnya <strong>Onee-chan<strong>, bisa Nee-chan, Nee-san, dll) : Kakak Perempuan  
>Nani? : Apa? (bedakan dengan <strong>Doushite<strong> yang maksudnya kenapa)  
>Sumimasen (desu ka) : (kami) minta maaf (ini beda dengan <strong>Gomenasai<strong>, Sumimasen itu untuk yang sopannya)  
>Dakara nani? : Itu apa?<br>Nani ka? : Apa ini?  
>Iie : Tidakbukan  
>Kimi wa nani? : Kau itu apa?<br>Atashi wa : Aku adalah

Gomen kalo ada yang kurang tepat ya, soalnya Aori juga rada lupa. -_-"

Right! Oh iya, ada yang kelupaan, OC-nya perempuan. Juga seorang _tsundere_. Review please! Onegaishimasu!


	2. Chara Nari, Guardian, Shugo Chara?

Prakk.. Prakk..

Telur itu mulai pecah, dan akhirnya keluarlah satu makhluk kecil yang sangat lucu. "_N-nani ka? Dakara nani? Iie, Kimi wa nani?_" tanya Amu heran sekaligus takjub.

"_Atashi wa_.."

**Shugo Chara! My Version!**

Character :  
>Amu H.<p>

Genre, Rate :  
>Friendship, Teen Fic<p>

Disclaimer :  
>Peach-Pit <em>sensei<em>, boleh tidak semua cowok ganteng di Shugo Chara jadi milikku?  
>Terutama, TADASE-KUUUUN~! XD #dihajarPeach-PitdanTadaseFC<p>

Warning :  
>OOC, OC, Canon, ga jelas, full of imagination, mungkin untuk OC bisa disebut self-insert<p>

**Summary :  
><strong>Yay! Chapter 2 : Chara Nari, Guardian, and Shugo Chara?/"Panggil saja Aori."/"Chara Nari : Ao Batafurai."/"Kalian salah, aku tidak memiliki tiga Shugo Chara."/4 Shugo Chara lahir! Kedatangan orang misterius, Chara Nari, juga tentang Guardian. RnR?

**A/N :  
><strong>Huaaa! Akhirnya update juga! Tebakan yang hebat, minna! Kali ini kita akan lihat, siapa Shugo Chara yang lahir duluaaaan~ Ran? Jelas tidak. Miki? _Perhaps_. Suu? _Maybe_. Daiya? _Possibly_. Juga, di chapter ini semua Shugo Chara lahir! Ada beberapa bahasa Jepang, untuk arti silahkan lihat di bawah! OC udah muncul di sini. Peran OC ini mirip sama OC pertama Aori alias Kazuki Namikaze di Naruto. Kenapa perannya mirip? Posisinya sebagai *sensor* dari seorang tokoh! Terus, umur semua Guardian (termasuk murid) dikurangin setahun. Balesan review di bawah ya. RnR please!

**Story Begin!**

"_Atashi wa_ Daiya _desu. Yoroshiku_, Amu-chan."

Amu tercekat. Makhluk kecil ini berambut oranye dikuncir dua, dengan bandana berlambangkan _Diamond_. Atasannya kuning cerah tidak berlengan dengan bentuk _Diamond_ putih di dadanya, sedangkan bawahannya rok yang sewarna dengan atasannya. Memakai _earphone-mic_, dan kakinya ditutupi _boots_ putih tipis. Besarnya? Hanya segenggam tangan.

"D-Daiya? _K-kimi wa nani_?"

"Amu-channo Shugo Chara, Amu-chan _no_ _Naritai-jibun. Ne_, Amu-chan, ini bisa dijelaskan nanti, tapi sebaiknya kau buru-buru. Karena kau bisa telat." ujar Daiya.

Amu melihat jam tangannya dan syok, lalu langsung berlari ke Seiyo. Sedangkan Daiya mengikutinya dalam diam. Sesekali Daiya melihat tas Amu, yang terdapat tiga telur lainnya. Entah apa yang Shugo Chara itu pikirkan. Raut wajahnya tidak terbaca.

**Di Seiyo Gakuen..**

"Hahh.. Hahh.. Untung tidak terlambat. Masih ada 15 menit sebelum bel masuk." gumam Amu yang sudah sampai di Seiyo Gakuen.

"HARI INI TETAP TERLIHAT KEREN!"

"Hah?" Amu menoleh ke arah suara ribut itu. Kemudian, dua orang teman sekelas Amu yang bernama Manami dan Wakana berjalan (rada berlari) ke arahnya.

"Hinamori-san, karena kau baru pindah, mungkin kau belum tahu tetang mereka!" ujar Manami semangat.

"Mereka adalah murid _untuk_ murid! _President-council_ sekolah! Mereka yang melindungi kami dari aturan-aturan sewenang-wenang dan menjaga kami! Mereka adalah.." Wakana memutuskan kata-katanya dan menatap Manami, lalu mereka berdua mengangguk.

"_**Seiyo Gakuen Shō Guardian**_!" (Seiyo's Guardian)

"King's Chair, Hotori Tadase-sama! _Seiyo no Ouji-sama_!"

"Queen's Chair, Fujisaki Nadeshiko-sama! _Seiyo no Ohime-sama_!"

"Jack's Chair, Souma Kukai-sama!"

"Ace's Chair, Yuiki Yaya-sama!"

"Para Guardian memiliki Royal Garden, tempat mereka meminum teh dan mengadakan _meeting_!"

"Mereka juga memakai royal cape itu!"

"_Royaru Suugi_~" seru keduanya. (Royal Overdose)

Amu diam, tidak berkomentar. Ia menatap salah satu dari empat orang itu. Rambutnya pirang lembut, dan matanya merah _mahony_. Hotori Tadase. Seperti kata Manami tadi, dia adalah pangeran Seiyo Gakuen. '_Ah, ouji! Kau masih tetap kawaii~_' batin Amu dengan wajah sedikit merah.

'_Demo.._'

"Karakter yang sangat tidak manis ini tidak akan pernah cocok dengan karakter pangeran! Tidak akan!"

Tuk..

"E-eh?" Amu menoleh ke arah tasnya. Ia merasakan ada pergerakan.

"Buka, Amu-chan. Shugo Tama –telur Shugo Chara– yang pink itu sedikit membuat pergerakan. Dan jangan teriak histeris, orang biasa tidak akan bisa melihat Shugo Chara." ujar Daiya tiba-tiba.

Amu pun membuka tas-nya, dan benar saja, telur pink motif _Heart_ itu bergerak-gerak. Amu langsung kaget dan berusaha menghentikan gerakan itu.

"_Ma-matte_! A-apa ini!" gumam Amu panik. Ketiga telur di dalam tasnya jadi terlihat, walau hanya ada satu orang yang menyadarinya, sang Ouji-sama sendiri.

"I-itu.." gumam Tadase. Ia segera menuju Amu, lalu menahan bahunya. Daiya segera bersembunyi di balik Amu.

"Ano.. Kau itu.. Jangan-jangan.."

"Hah?"

Semua orang langsung menatap Tadase dan Amu bingung. Sadar akan hal itu, Amu langsung menepis tangan Tadase, membuat semua orang tersentak, termasuk ketiga Guardian lainnya. Dengan tatapan mata bosan dan aura _cool_-nya, yang kini juga disertai aura _spicy_, Amu berkata datar pada Tadase. "Tolong jangan bersikap seolah kita teman, _Ochibi-san_."

"Oh.. _Gomen_.."

"Huh.."

Amu segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Tanpa terlihat orang lain, Daiya mengikuti Amu. Dalam hati, Amu benar-benar menyesal sudah menepis tangan pangeran pujaannya. Tapi ia tidak mau orang mulai berprasangka tentangnya. Amu berhenti di tempat sepi, lalu membuka tasnya dan menatap tiga telur itu. Ia menghela nafas pelan.

"Amu-chan.. Jangan sedih, masih banyak kesempatan!" ujar Daiya pelan.

"_Ne_, Daiya, sebenarnya Shugo Chara itu apa? Kenapa kau bisa ada dan terus mengikutiku?"

"Shugo Chara, adalah _would be-self_. Wujud dari keinginan Amu-chan menjadi sesuatu, sesuatu yang Amu-chan inginkan. Amu-chan berdoa untuk ini kan? Untuk mempunyai karakter sendiri. Aku lahir dari perasaan itu, dan ketiga lainnya juga akan seperti itu. Cukup percayai Shugo Chara-mu, dan kau akan bisa menjadi apa yang kau inginkan. Lalu, para Guardian tadi, sebaiknya jangan terlalu kasar pada mereka. Mereka juga memiliki Shugo Chara, mungkin Amu-chan belum lihat. _Ne_, sekarang Amu-chan harus ke kelas. Nanti telat." jelas Daiya.

**~Ya-su-mi-ji-kan~**

Guardian mengadakan rapat. Semua murid ada di _assembly hall_. Tadase, selaku King Guardian, memimpin rapat. Amu menatap Tadase terus, tidak mengalihkan pandangannya. '_Gomen, hontō ni gomenasai, Ouji! Bukannya aku ingin benar-benar menolak kehadiranmu tadi, tapi itu karena aku gugup! Sesungguhnya.. Aku sangat menyukaimu.. Namun aku tidak berani mengatakannya padamu, tentang perasaanku ini.. Aku tidak berani.._' batin Amu sedih.

"Jadi, yang punya ide silahkan angkat tangan."

'_**Kalau begitu berubah saja!**_' Suara yang imut terdengar.

"S-suara itu.." gumam Amu. Daiya tersenyum di sebelahnya. '_Ikuo, __**Ran**__!_'

'_From a girl who scared to say her feeling to a girl that REALLY honest about her feeling, __**Chara Change**__!_' (bener ga sih? -,-)

Jepitan X di rambut Amu berubah jadi lambang _Heart_ warna pink. Tanpa diperintahkan oleh otaknya, Amu berdiri dan mengacungkan tangannya, lalu berseru, "_Saki wa gomen ne! Anata ga suki desu, Ouji-sama_!"

SIIIING~

Semua orang lekas menatap Amu heran. Lambang _Heart_ di rambut Amu kembali menjadi X. '_Hee, Chara Change? Momo no Haato, eh? Menarik._' batin seseorang menyeringai.

"Kukai, Nadeshiko! Tadi itu Chara Change kan?" bisik salah satu Guardian, yang bernama Yuiki Yaya.

"Ya, dan bentuknya hati pink. Dan lagi, dia memiliki tiga Shugo Tama. Tidak salah lagi, dialah yang dimaksud 'dia'.." gumam Kukai.

"Chara Change yang sedikit menganggunya, aku yakin itu. Namanya Hinamori Amu kan? Chara Change di depan banyak orang begini, dan lagi langsung _confess_.." ujar Nadeshiko pelan.

'_APA ITU? KENAPA BADANKU BERGERAK SENDIRI? A-AKU HARUS MEMAKAI KARAKTER YANG 'BIASANYA'! T-TAPI AKU TIDAK BISA MELAKUKANNYA DI SAAT SEPERTI INI!_' batin Amu panik.

'_**Berubah saja.**_' Suara perempuan namun sedikit bariton terdengar.

'_Hee, sugoii! Chara Change kedua! Ikuo, __**Miki**__!_'

'_From a girl who can't act __cool __to a girl who__ 'are' cool__! __**Chara Change**__!_'

Jepitan X di rambut Amu kembali berubah, kini jadi _Spade_ biru. "Gomen, tadi ada seseorang yang memaksaku berkata seperti itu. Kepalaku sakit, aku izin ke UKS." ujar Amu datar sambil berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan.

"Hah? _Spade_ biru?" gumam Nadeshiko.

Amu berjalan keluar ruangan, tapi tiba-tiba saja ia jatuh karena ditabrak seorang guru. _Spade_ biru itu kembali menjadi X. Terlalu malu, Amu sampai tidak bisa berkata maaf. Ingin bilang maaf, tapi tidak berani. Semua orang sedang melihatnya. Dia tidak bisa langsung mengatakan maaf dengan aura _cool_ nya, karena dia sama sekali tidak bisa mengekspresikan dirinya yang 'asli'.

'_**Kenapa tidak berubah, desu~?**_'

"J-jangan bilang.. Ini juga Shugo Chara?" gumam Amu.

'_Hmph! Kakkoii! Tiga Chara Change! Apa perlu empat ya? Hihi.. Ikuo, __**Suu**__!_'

'_From a girl who can't be honest with herself to a honest girl! __**Chara Change**__ desu!_' (bedain sama kata-kata Ran)

Jepitan X Amu berubah lagi, kini menjadi _Clover_ hijau. "S-Sumimasen, sensei! Saya tidak sengaja!" ujar Amu sambil berdiri. Ia menatap sang guru dengan tatapan memohon maaf. '_GYAAA! Siapa perempuan manis itu? Itu jelas BUKAN AKU!_' batin Amu yang tubuhnya melawan pikirannya.

"_Daijoubu_." jawab sang guru sambil tersenyum.

Amu membungkuk dan segera meninggalkan tempat itu. "Hotori-kun, dia pasti orang yang dimaksud. Dia punya tiga Shugo Tama, dengan lambang _Heart_ pink, _Spade_ biru, dan _Clover_ hijau, seperti kata 'dia'. Dia juga memakai Chara Change tiga kali hari ini." ujar Nadeshiko pada Tadase saat semua perhatian teralih ke arah Amu tadi.

"Ya. Namanya Hinamori Amu kan? Dengan tiga Shugo Tama berlambang pink _Heart_, blue _Spade_, dan green _Clover_, dialah yang berhak atas Humpty Lock yang legendaris, juga satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengeluarkan dan mendapatkan embryo, serta mengalahkan 'dia'." kata Tadase.

"Tadase, ada yang aneh dari dia. Shugo Tama-nya memang tiga, tapi _presence_-nya sedikit aneh." kata satu Shugo Chara yang berbentuk raja dan berambut ungu.

"Seakan.. Dia memiliki lebih dari tiga Shugo Chara." tambah Shugo Chara yang berbentuk raja juga dan berambut biru muda.

"Apa maksudnya, Kiseki, Kasoku?"

**Di Tempat Amu..**

"Daiya! Tadi itu apa?" seru Amu. Ia dan Daiya ada di luar sekolah, karena ia mendapat ijin pulang dari guru. Tepatnya di depan rekonstruksi bangunan yang sepi.

"Namanya Chara Change. Semua Shugo Chara bisa melakukan Chara Change dengan pemiliknya, meskipun masih dalam Shugo Tama. Artinya, Shugo Chara-nya akan lahir. Tiap Shugo Chara punya kemampuan masing-masing. Sepertinya, yang warna pink itu dalam olahraga, yang biru dalam seni, dan yang hijau dalam memasak." jelas Daiya.

"_Hontō_? Kalau begitu, apa kemampuanmu, Daiya?"

"Karaker yang tenang dan kalem. Dan juga, _Star Navigator_. Aku lahir dari keinginan Amu-chan untuk mengekspresikan diri Amu-chan dan untuk menemukan mimpi Amu-chan, serta sebuah keinginan agar dapat menjadi seperti idola.. Makanya wujuku seperti seorang penyanyi. Aku juga selalu melihat keadaan 'cahaya' dalam hati Amu-chan."

"_Star Navigator_? Apa arti-"

PRAKK!

"Yosha! Akhirnya kita bertemu, Amu-chan desu!"

Serentak Amu dan Daiya menoleh ke asal suara. Shugo Chara yang hijau sudah lahir. "_Atashi wa_ Suu, Amu-chan no Shugo Chara! _To_ Amu-chan _no Naritai-jibun_, desu!" ujar Suu.

"_Yoroshiku ne_, Suu. _Atashi wa_ Daiya, _Yamabuki_ Dia." ujar Daiya.

"_Yoroshiku mo_, Daiya. _Atashi wa Midori Kuroba_, desu!"

"_M-Matte kudasai_! Kenapa tiba-tiba saja kalian muncul?" seru Amu.

"Amu-chan, kami adalah Shugo Chara milikmu. Kami selalu ada bersamamu, kapan saja!" ujar Daiya dengan senyumnya.

"_Hai_, desu. Kami adalah apa yang kau inginkan, Amu-chan! Wujud dari impianmu, desu!" tambah Suu.

"_D-demo_, kalau begitu kenapa yang biru dan pink belum lahir?" tanya Amu.

"Kelahiran Shugo Chara berbeda-beda. Ada juga yang lenyap sebelum lahir. Ada yang sehari langsung lahir. Seperti kami." jawab Daiya.

"Ya, dan ada kemungkinan semua Shugo Chara-mu akan hilang." ujar sebuah suara.

Amu, Daiya, dan Suu langsung menoleh ke asal suara itu. Seorang perempuan yang usianya sekitar 15 tahun. Rambutnya keemasan lembut sedikit ikal, panjang sepinggang. Matanya merah _mahony_, dan kulitnya putih. Ada bando dengan hiasan bunga sakura di kepalanya. Ia memakai seragam Seiyo Gakuen _Kōtō_ _Gakkō_. Wajahnya terlihat familiar bagi Amu.

"Hm, kau belum tahu siapa aku kan? Panggil saja Aori. Aku tidak akan memberi nama belakangku untuk saat ini." ujar perempuan bernama Aori itu.

"Itu karena dia tidak mau rahasia-nya terbongkar, desu ne!"

"Dan malu ketahuan pastinya."

Amu dan Shugo Chara-nya langsung bengong. Di kanan Aori, ada satu Shugo Chara yang rambutnya _teal_ panjang diikat dua dan matanya _emerald_, memakai gaun selutut warna _teal_ dan lambang kupu-kupu _teal_ di sisi kiri kepalanya. Di kiri Aori, ada satu Shugo Chara lagi yang mirip di kanan Aori, hanya saja warna rambut, gaun serta kupu-kupunya pink muda.

"Noriko, Norika, berhentilah berbicara sendiri." ujar Aori datar.

Noriko, Shugo Chara berambut _teal_ itu menggerutu pelan, sementara Norika, Shugo Chara berambut pink muda itu hanya tertawa kecil.

Selama lima detik, Amu tidak bisa menyadari apa yang terjadi. Tahu-tahu, Aori sudah memegang Shugo Tama Amu yang pink dan biru. "Hee, sepertinya akan segera lahir. Tapi jika ini _embryo_, maka aku akan untung besar." ujar Aori sambil menyeringai.

"Aori-san, bukankah aku yang harusnya mengambil Shugo Tama itu?" kata suara bariton di belakang Aori. Tanpa menoleh, Aori sudah tahu itu siapa. Sedangkan Amu dan kedua Shugo Chara-nya bertatapan bingung dan kesal karena dua Shugo Tama yang diambil.

"Yaah, karena aku menginginkannya, Ikuto. Ya sudahlah, terserah kau saja. Kurasa Humpty Lock sudah ada padamu, ne? Kuroneko?"

Pemuda bernama Ikuto itu hanya menyeringai kecil. Di sampingnya Shugo Chara kucing memegang sebuah _lock_ yang unik. "Kita harus segera menyingkirkan anak kecil ini, atau rencana kita dengan Easter akan terbongkar. Yoru, Chara Change." ujar Ikuto.

Muncul ekor kucing dan telinga kucing di tubuh Ikuto, lalu tangannya mengeluarkan semacam tangan kucing biru besar. Dan itu mengarah ke Amu. Amu tidak sempat menghindar, lalu..

Prakk.. Prakk.. PUAH! "_From a girl who can't fly to a girl who can fly, __**Chara Change**__!____HOPPU, SUTEPPU, JYANPU!_" (Hop, Step, Jump!)

Tiba-tiba Amu terbang ke atas rekonstruksi bangunan di belakangnya. Salah satu Shugo Tama yang dipegang Aori sudah lahir. Yang warna pink motif _Heart_. Shugo Chara itu langsung Chara Change dengan Amu dan menyelamatkannya.

"Syukurlah, aku tidak terlambat. _Ne_, Amu-chan! _Atashi wa_ Ran, _Momo Haato_!" ujar Ran.

"Ran? Jadi.. AH! Masih ada satu lagi!" seru Amu panik. Ia merasa harus mengambil Shugo Tama biru di tangan Aori, karena ia merasa kalau itu sangat penting. Kemudian Aori sudah berada tiga meter di depan Amu, di atas rekonstruksi bangunan yang tinggi itu. Amu berpegangan erat, karena takut jatuh.

"Hee, yang itu juga lahir. Tinggal satu ini. Apakah ini _embryo_?" gumam Aori dengan seringainya. Bunga sakura di bandonya berubah jadi kupu-kupu pink muda.

"Ayo kita tes seberapa kuat dirimu. _Feminino Mariposa_!" seru Aori. Sekumpulan kupu-kupu berwarna pink muncul dan menuju Amu, lalu mendorongnya sampai jatuh. Tapi Amu sempat berpegangan, sehingga ia tidak terjatuh sepenuhnya. Bahkan ia sempat menyambar Shugo Tama yang biru dari tangan Aori. "Hee, hebat juga kau. Walau sudah hampir jatuh. Heh, kuserahkan Shugo Tama itu. Itu sama sekali bukan _embryo_." seringai Aori.

"Amu-chan! KYAA!" Belum sempat para Shugo Chara menolong, mereka sudah ditangkap Ikuto.

Warna pink muda di kupu-kupu kiri kepala Aori berubah jadi _teal_. "Ini tidak akan membunuhmu, aku tahu hal itu. _Cauchemar Papilon_!"

Kali ini sekumpulan kupu-kupu berwarna _teal_ raksaksa mendorong Amu, sehingga Amu benar-benar terjatuh.

"AMU-CHAAAAN!" Dengan seluruh kekuatannya, Ran berhasil lepas dari Ikuto dan langsung menuju Amu yang mendekap erat Shugo Tama biru motif _Spade_.

"Amu-chan! Lakukan Chara Change!"

"_D-Demo_!"

"Kau bisa melakukannya! Kau bisa membuatnya menjadi mungkin! Percayai dirimu!" seru Ran sambil tetap mengejar Amu yang terjatuh.

"Ukh.. BERIKAN AKU KEBERANIAN!"

_Lock_ yang ada di tangan Shugo Chara Ikuto, yang diketahui bernama Yoru itu mulai bercahaya, lalu langsung menuju Amu. Entah karena apa, tanpa sadar Amu mengulurkan tangannya, lalu mengambil _lock_ itu. Bukan, tepatnya ia menggenggam erat _lock_ itu.

Cahaya berwarna pink lembut menutupi Amu. Amu seakan melihat dirinya sendiri. Pakaiannya berubah. Sepatu kets pink-putih, sarung kaki pink lembut, rok pendek pink yang lebar dengan pita di pinggangnya, atasan tanpa lengan pendek warna pink, dua ikatan lengan pink dengan bentuk hati; satu di tiap lengan, pita pink panjang di lehernya, serta semacam topi pantai pink di kepalanya. Tidak lupa lambang _Heart_ pink besar di sisi kiri kepalanya, sedangkan _lock_ tadi ada di tengah-tengah pakaiannya.

Amu meloncat, lalu berputar di udara. "A-apa ini?" gumam Amu bingung.

"_Yatta ne! Bukannya Chara Change, tapi Chara Nari!_"

"Chara.. Nari?"

"_Aori no Kokoro, Unlock_."

"Hah?" Amu menoleh ke bawahnya. Tiba-tiba saja penampilan Aori berubah.

Aori memakai _tank-top_ biru muda yang talinya meliliti lehernya, ditutupi dengan _cardigan_ biru lengan pendek. Corak di _tank-top_ nya kupu-kupu _teal_ dan bunga sakura pink. Bawahannya rok hitam selutut dengan renda-renda kecil di pinggirannya. Di kakinya ada sepatu _point_ untuk balet yang warnanya biru muda. Pita yang sewarna dengan sepatunya meliliti kakinya, dan di ujung pita itu ada lambang dua kupu-kupu _teal_. Ada sayap kupu-kupu _teal_ di punggungnya, _choker_ hitam di lehernya, gelang dengan bentuk bunga sakura di kedua pergelangannya, dan rambutnya yang keemasan tergerai menjadi hijau tosca (nyaris biru) diikat dua (seperti Hatsune Miku). Mata merah _mahony_-nya menjadi kuning keemasan.

"Chara Nari : _Ao Batafurai_!"

"HENTIKAN!"

Suara laki-laki yang sedikit tinggi menghentikan niat Aori untuk segera terbang dan melawan Amu. Dengan kesal, Aori menoleh ke asal suara itu, hendak memarahinya karena menghentikan apa yang ia niatkan. Tapi begitu melihat siapa yang menghentikannya, Aori tidak jadi marah.

"Tadase?" gumam Aori. Mata safirnya sedikit sendu.

"Hah? Siapa kau? Apa aku mengenalmu?" tanya Tadase bingung. Ia memang menghentikan Aori, tapi ia tidak mengenali Aori, ralat, Ao Batafurai. Makanya ia bingung ketika _dia_ yang tidak ia kenal mengetahui namanya dan memanggilnya. Oh iya, Tadase menyusul Amu begitu tahu dari Nadeshiko kalau Amu memakai tiga Chara Change.

"_Sou ka_.. Kau memang melupakanku ya? Ternyata ramalanku benar.. Hinamori-san, _gomen_ karena aku terlalu membuatmu sulit hari ini. Ini hanya tes, jika tidak.. Aku tidak bisa membuktikan kebenaran ramalanku. _Gomenasai mo_, Tadase. Atas yang terjadi di masa lalu. Haah.. Kau hanya ingat sosok asliku rupanya." ujar Aori, membuat semua menjadi bingung.

Tiba-tiba saja, mata safir Aori kembali menjadi _mahony_. Tapi rambutnya tidak berubah kembali, begitupula Chara Nari-nya. Mata itu menatap Tadase sedih, dan membuat Tadase tersentak karena teringat sesuatu. Aori mengepakkan sayapnya, lalu terbang meninggalkan mereka. Amu yang sudah kembali mendarat di tanah kembali seperti semula.

Prakk.. Prakk.. PUAH!

"Aku terlambat ya? Yang lain sudah lahir duluan." ujar Shugo Chara berlambang _Spade_ yang baru saja lahir.

"Ah! Lahir!"

"_Boku wa_ Miki, Amu-chan no Shugo Chara. _Boku wa Ao no SPEETO_."

Tadase masih terdiam. Ia berusaha mengingat, dimana ia pernah bertemu dengan Aori. Ia merasa pernah bertemu dengannya. Mata _mahony_ itu.. Rasanya familiar. Mata yang sama dengan dirinya, mata merah _mahony_. Ia juga kaget saat melihat sebutir air mata yang keluar dari mata kiri Aori sebelum ia pergi.

"Ah, kau lagi. _Kiddy King_. Ya sudahlah, aku pergi saja. _Jaa_." ujar Ikuto yang ternyata sedari tadi menontoni Amu dan Aori.

"KAU! TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!"

Belum sempat Tadase melakukan sesuatu, Ikuto sudah menghilang. "Sial!" gerutu Tadase.

"Tenanglah, Tadase. Akan ada kesempatan lain." ujar Kiseki, Shugo Chara Tadase yang berbentuk raja.

"Lagipula ia tidak mengambil apapun kan? Kecuali Humpty Lock. Tapi sekarang _lock_ itu sudah di tangan yang tepat." ujar Kasoku, Shugo Chara Tadase yang mirip Kiseki, hanya saja warna rambutnya biru muda, bukan ungu.

'_Shugo Chara? Kenapa Ouji punya Shugo Chara?_' batin Amu. Kiseki dan Kasoku itu Shugo Chara kembar yang beda warna rambut. Shugo Tama-nya juga kembar, tapi beda warna. Seperti Shugo Tama-nya Rhythm dan Temari lah. Milik Kiseki warna ungu, milik Kasoku warna biru muda.

"Ah, daijoubu ka?" tanya Tadase dengan senyuman lembut.

"D-dai.. joubu.."

"Kurasa lebih baik kau pulang duluan. Terlalu banyak kejadian aneh hari ini kan? Lalu, omeddeto. Chara Nari yang sangat hebat." ujar Tadase.

"TADASEEEE!"

Amu dan Tadase langsung menoleh ke asal suara. Ternyata salah satu anggota Guardian, Yuiki Yaya. "Tadase, semua mulai heboh karena kau tiba-tiba pergi lho! Harusnya Nadeshiko yang memanggilmu, tapi dia bilang lagi malas." ujar Yaya sambil cemberut.

"_Hai_. Berhentilah cemberut, Yuiki-san. _Ne_, kami pergi ya, kau boleh pulang duluan."

"_A-ano_!"

"Ya?"

"_Etto_, i-ini!" Amu menunjuk Humpty Lock yang tergantung di lehernya.

Melihatnya, Tadase tersenyum. "Simpan saja, Hinamori Amu-san."

Tadase dan Yaya pun kembali ke sekolah, dengan Yaya yang terus saja mendesaki Tadase dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

'_Simpan saja, __**Hinamori Amu**__-san._'

PESH~

"KYAAAA~ DIA INGAT NAMAKU~"

Amu langsung saja berputar-putar gembira. Tiba-tiba saja Amu berhenti, lalu menatap keempat Shugo Chara-nya yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di balik punggungnya. "_Matte_.. _Heart_ Pink, _Spade_ Biru, _Clover_ Hijau, _Diamond_ Kuning? Tapi kenapa tadi pagi.. _4-Leaf-Clover_ dengan warna pink, biru, hijau, dan kuning?"

"_Ne_, Amu-chan, lambang itu adalah gabungan dari kami berempat. Ah, ayo pulang dulu." ujar Daiya sambil tersenyum.

**Keesokan harinya..**

Amu duduk di kursinya di kelas. Sesekali ia melihat ke arah tasnya. Keempat Shugo Chara-nya tidur dalam Shugo Tama. Ah, tepatnya hanya tiga yang tidur dalam Shugo Tama. Daiya duduk manis di meja Amu.

'_Sebenarnya.. Apa yang kemarin terjadi? Chara Nari.. Shugo Chara.. Aori, Ikuto.. Kenapa semua jadi begitu aneh? Sebenarnya Shugo Chara itu apa? Daiya bilang Shugo Chara adalah sosok yang aku inginkan, tapi semua itu belum jelas bagiku. Would be-self.._'

Seorang Guardian masuk ke kelas Amu. Dan ia langsung menuju ke bangku Amu. "Hinamori Amu-san?" tanyanya. Daiya langsung bersembunyi di tas Amu sebelum ada yang melihatnya. Amu mengangguk dengan bingung.

"Kami menunggumu di Royal Garden sepulang sekolah." ujarnya sambil memberikan sepucuk surat, yang sepertinya surat undangan. Fujisaki Nadeshiko, dialah yang datang ke kelas Amu. "Juga ada pesan dari Hotori-kun, katanya '_Aku akan memberitahu soal Shugo Tama, Shugo Chara, juga Chara Nari._' Selain itu, ada hal penting yang harus kami bicarakan." bisik Nadeshiko.

**Pelajaran Olahraga.**

"Ke Royal Garden ya? Rasanya aku tidak _mood_.." gumam Amu. Keempat Shugo Chara-nya memperhatikannya dalam diam.

"Hinamori-san, giliranmu!" ujar salah satu temannya. Amu mengangguk, lalu segera berdiri untuk melakukan putaran di tiang.

'_Padahal aku tidak bisa olahraga.. Bagaimana ya?_' pikir Amu sambil menatap _horizontal bar_ di depannya. Ran tersenyum lebar dan mengangkat kedua tangannya yang ditutupi pom-pom pink dengan beberapa bentuk hati.

"_Let's do it_, Amu-chan! **Chara Change**!"

Jepitan X Amu berubah (lagi) menjadi hati pink. Amu memegang _horizontal bar_ itu dan memundurkan tubuhnya, lalu maju dan berputar di tiang itu **berkali-kali** tanpa jatuh ataupun gagal. '_Uwaa! Hentikan aku!_' seru Amu dalam batinnya.

"HAP!"

Amu meloncat dan berputar di udara, lalu berdiri dengan seimbang dengan tangan yang direntangkan. "Oooh!" seru teman-temannya sambil bertepuk tangan kagum. Amu sendiri matanya masih berputar-putar dan kepalanya pusing karena terlalu banyak berputar.

Di Kamar Mandi..

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

"Ehehe.. Gomen, Amu-chan!"

"_Maa, maa, _Amu-chan! _Ochitsuite_! Ran hanya mencoba menolong Amu-chan 'kan?" ujar Daiya berusaha menenangkan Amu.

KRIING! (bener ga bunyinya? bunyi bel pergantian pelajaran di sekolah Aori kayak gitu sih..)

"AH! Pelajaran kedua! Melukis!" Amu langsung berlari meninggalkan kamar mandi, sedangkan keempat Shugo Chara-nya berusaha mengejarnya. Sesampainya di kelas, Amu langsung mengambil peralatan melukisnya yang sudah ia siapkan sejak semalam, lalu berjalan pelan ke ruang seni. Beberapa murid sekelasnya juga sedang menuju ruang seni.

Sesampainya di sana, guru mereka langsung memberikan tugas. "Sekarang, berpasanganlah berdua-dua, lalu lukis wajah teman kalian! Ingat, dalam seni tidak peru terburu-buru, cukup hayati obyek yang akan dilukis, lalu lukiskan dalam kanvas kalian!" ujar guru itu. (tentang seni itu cuma khayalan lho, ga tau bener apa nggak)

Semua sudah berpasangan, tinggal Amu dan seorang anak perempuan berambut coklat ikal. "HOHOHOHOHO! Ini saatnya aku, Yamabuki Saaya tampil! Hinamori-san, lukiskan kecantikan dan aura agungku, jika tidak, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu."

Amu dan keempat Shugo Chara-nya _sweatdrop_. "H-hai.." Akhirnya Amu pun mencoba menggambarkan wajah Saaya. Tapi.. Hasilnya, yah seperti yang dapat kalian bayangkan. Amu tidak bisa menggambar, atau tepatnya ia tidak punya bakat seni! Hasilnya.. Sangat hancur! (gomen udah ngehancurin image Amu!)

"_Doushita no_?"

"A-ah, tidak.."

'_Aku tidak bisa menunjukkan ini padanya!_' batin Amu sambil melihat lukisannya. "Aku benar-benar buruk dalam seni.." gumam Amu pasrah. Keempat Shugo Chara-nya saling berpandangan, lalu mengangguk dan dilanjutkan dengan Miki yang tersenyum _mencurigakan_.

"_From a girl who can't draw to a girl who can draw anything, __**Chara Change**__!_"

"U-uwaaa!"

Jepitan X Amu berubah (lagi?) menjadi _Spade_ biru, lalu tangan Amu bergerak sendiri, melukis dengan cepat di atas kanvas putih itu. (kanvas yang di balik gambar hancur itu) Dan selang waktu semenit kemudian, lukisan itu sudah jadi.

"_K-kore ga watakushi?_" seru Saaya.

Lukisan itu benar-benar mirip Saaya dengan pakaian dan gaya Monalisa. Amu menoleh ke arah Miki yang tersenyum ke arahnya. "Haah~" gumam Amu sambil menghela nafas berat.

Pelajaran selanjutnya adalah kelas memasak. Mereka disuruh membuat sedikitnya dua masakan khas Italia. _Spaghetti_, _Fettucini_, _Macaroni_, _Pizza_, _Garlic Bread_, _Carbonara_, _Gelatto_, apa saja! Dengan sedikit kikuk, Amu mencoba membuat yang mudah. _Spaghetti_ dan _Garlic Bread_.

Semua teman-temannya nampak melakukannya dengan riang. Amu menatap sekelilingnya, lalu tersenyum kecil. '_Benar-benar ramai. Suasana yang ribut, tapi cukup menyenangkan dibanding sendirian, sepi.._'

PRANG!

"Aw!"

Amu lekas melihat arah suara itu. Ternyata Manami menjatuhkan piring berisi bahan-bahan _Garlic Bread_, dan pecahannya menusuk tangannya. "_Daijoubu_, Manami-chan?" tanya Wakana khawatir sambil memperhatikan luka Manami.

"Mm.. _Daijoubu da yo_. Hanya saja, bagaimana dengan tugasku? Aku tidak bisa membuatnya sendiri kalau begini.. Bisa bantu aku, Wakana-chan?"

"Aku ingin, tapi aku sudah diajak kerja sama dengan _Inchou_. Kan hanya boleh dua orang.."

"Akan kubantu." sela Amu.

"Hinamori-san?"

"Tenang saja, aku akan membantumu."

Akhirnya, Manami yang sudah menutup lukanya dengan perban (lukanya lumayan lebar, 5 cm) berdiri di depan meja memasak di samping Amu. '_Uugh.. Dou shiyo? Aku 'kan tidak bisa masak! Kenapa tadi kubilang aku akan membantunyaaaa?_'

"_Koko wa Suu ni omakase desu_! _From a girl who can't cook to a girl who can cook, __**Chara Change**__ desu!_" seru Suu. "_CHIPPU, SHIROPPU, HOIPPU_!" (Chip, Syrup, Cream!)

_Jepitan X_ di kepala Amu berubah (untuk kesekian kalinya!) menjadi _Clover_ hijau. "_Saa_, ayo kita mulai, Manami-san!" ujar Amu dengan senyum manis. '_Uuukh! Siapa sih gadis manis itu? Sama sekali bukan aku!_' batin Amu.

"_H-hai!_" jawab Manami sedikit 'terpana' melihat senyum manis Amu.

**Skipz~**

"Yak, jadi nilai tertingginya didapat oleh Hinamori Amu-san dengan hidangan semua jenis pasta dan tiga gelas _gelatto_ dengan rasa yang berbeda-beda!"

"Uwaah! _Sasuga_ Hinamori-san!" seru beberapa murid sambil bertepuk tangan.

Amu terdiam sambil menatap hasil masakannya. "Sensei, saya izin ke UKS. Kepala saya sakit.." kata Amu pada gurunya. Wajah Amu memang sedikit pucat dan merah. Gurunya sempat memegang dahi Amu, lalu menyuruhnya agar cepat istirahat di UKS.

"Amu-chan, _daijoubu ka_?" tanya Ran khawatir. Mereka sudah berada di UKS.

"Saat pelajaran olahraga tadi, itu bukan aku yang melakukan putaran dengan baik. Saat pelajaran melukis tadi, itu bukan aku yang melukis Yamabuki-san dengan sempurna. Lalu, saat pelajaran memasak tadi, itu juga bukan aku yang berhasil membuat pasta dan _gelatto_.."' ujar Amu sambil menunduk.

"Itu.. Kalian yang membuatnya 'kan?"

"Amu-chan.."

Daiya terbang ke hadapan Amu. "Memang benar, Amu-chan melakukannya dengan bantuan Chara Change. Tapi itu tetaplah hasil kerja Amu-chan. Kami, Shugo Chara, lahir dari telur hati Amu-chan, dari bakat Amu-chan yang 'tersembunyi'. Jadi, apapun yang kami lakukan dengan Chara Change, itu adalah kemampuan asli Amu-chan! Tolong percayailah kami, kalau tidak, kami bisa lenyap.." kata Daiya.

"Telur hati? Lenyap? Ukh.. Uhuk!" Tiba-tiba Amu terbatuk.

"Amu-chan! _D-daijoubu desu ka_?" tanya Suu.

"Daijoubu. Hanya sedikit flu saja kok. H-hatciih!" (suara bersin itu kayak mana sih? ==")

"Lebih baik sekarang Amu-chan istirahat. Butuh jaket?" tanya Miki. Amu terdiam sebentar, lalu mengangguk. "_DORUU, DOROO, DOROUN_!" (Drew, Draw, Drawn!)

Jaket berwarna merah dengan lambang Hati Pink, _Spade_ Biru, _Clover_ Hijau, serta _Diamond_ Kuning di dada kirinya muncul di tubuh Amu. Jaket itu memiliki tudung dan retsleting. '_Hangat.._' pikir Amu sedikit tersenyum. '_Ternyata memiliki Shugo Chara tidak seburuk yang kupikirkan.._' batinnya.

"Oh iya, Amu-chan, tolong rahasiakan tentang keberadaan diriku dari semua orang, termasuk Guardian. Sedangkan untuk Ran, Miki, dan Suu, tidak apa-apa jika mereka tahu. Hanya aku yang perlu disembunyikan." pinta Daiya.

"Eh? _Doushite_?"

"Aku.. Tidak bisa memberi tahu Amu-chan sekarang. Tapi akan ada saat yang tepat untuk memberitahu tentang diriku pada yang lainnya. Lalu, jika ditanya bagaimana urutan lahir kami, jawabnya yang pertama Ran, yang kedua Miki, dan yang terakhir Suu. Tadase-san tidak lihat siapa yang lahir duluan atau terakhir kok. Lalu, kalau ada yang mengatakan 'karena kau punya tiga Shugo Chara', jika Amu-chan menolak, katakan saja 'tidak, kalian salah, aku tidak memiliki tiga Shugo Chara.' Kalau ditanya lagi, diamkan saja. Tentang masalah 'menolak' itu, nanti Amu-chan akan tahu. Aku juga belum bisa memberitahu alasan tentang yang ini sekarang.. Tapi, _onegaishimasu_!"

Amu menatap Daiya, lalu mengangkatnya memakai tangan kanannya. "Aku memang bingung, tapi aku mempercayaimu, Daiya. Baiklah, aku akan merahasiakan keberadaanmu. Aku juga akan mengatakan bahwa yang lahir pertama adalah Ran, kedua Miki, ketiga Suu. Tapi berjanjilah, kalau kau akan memberitahu alasannya padaku jika saatnya telah tiba. Bagaimanapun juga, Daiya adalah Shugo Chara-ku yang pertama. Shugo Chara-ku yang menjelaskan semuanya padaku, Shugo Chara-ku yang pertama kali menyemangatiku."

"Amu-chan.." Daiya tersenyum pada Amu, dan dibalas senyum Amu. Ketiga Shugo Chara lainnya saling berpandangan, lalu ikut tersenyum dan memeluk Amu bersama-sama dengan Daiya. Kelimanya tertawa bersama.

**~Ho-u-ka-go~**

"Amu-chan, aku akan masuk ke Shugo Tama-ku selama Amu-chan di Royal Garden. Letakkan aku di saku Amu-chan, jangan di tas ya." ujar Daiya. Kemudian ia masuk ke dalam Shugo Tama-nya yang berwarna kuning-hitam motif _Diamond_ kuning. Amu-pun memasukkan Shugo Tama Daiya ke saku jas-nya, lalu mulai masuk Royal Garden diikuti Ran, Miki, dan Suu.

"_Shitsureishimasu_.."

"Selamat datang di Royal Garden, Hinamori Amu-san."

Amu melihat ke arah suara itu. Keempat Guardian berdiri dengan Royal Cape mereka masing-masing. Di samping Ace, ada Shugo Chara yang seperti bayi. Di samping Jack, ada Shugo Chara yang seperti pemain sepak bola. Di samping Queen, ada Shugo Chara yang seperti penari Jepang. Di samping King, ada dua Shugo Chara yang seperti seorang raja.

'_Seperti kata Daiya, mereka semua memiliki Shugo Chara. Tapi kenapa hanya satu? Kecuali Ouji.._' batin Amu.

Amu dipersilahkan duduk, lalu mereka mulai perkenalan. "Hotori Tadase, King's Chair, _Fourthgrade Tsukigumi_. Shugo Chara-ku Kiseki dan Kasoku." ujar Tadase. Shugo Chara Tadase, yakni Kiseki dan Kasoku terbang ke bahu Tadase.

"Fujisaki Nadeshiko, Queen's Chair, _Fourthgrade Tsukigumi_. Ini Temari." Nadeshiko menunjukkan Temari yang mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Souma Kukai, Jack's Chair, _Fourth__grade Hoshigumi_, dan aku kapten tim sepak bola! Dia Daichi!" Kukai menunjuk Daichi yang tersenyum lebar.

"Yuiki Yaya, Jack's Chair, _Thirdgrade Hoshigumi_, dan aku suka yang lucu-lucu dan imut-imut! Ini Pepe-chan!" Yaya menunjukkan Pepe yang sangat mirip bayi. (emang dia bayi..)

"A-aku.." Kata-kata Amu terputus.

"Kami sudah tahu tentang Amu-chan kok!" ujar Nadeshiko.

"Eh?"

"Karena kami Guardian, kami tahu semua tentang murid-murid di sekolah ini!" seru Yaya.

"Katanya kau itu penakut, gampang kaget, dan juga berakting _Cool and Spicy_ karena tidak tahu mau berkarakter bagaimana." kata Kukai sambil nyengir.

"ITU 'KAN PRIVASI!" seru Amu kesal.

"Hmp.. Ah, ini Shugo Chara-mu? Ran, Miki, Suu?"

"Yoroshiku!"

"Siapa yang lahir duluan di antara mereka?"

Amu langsung teringat kata-kata Daiya. "Yang pertama Ran, kedua Miki, terakhir Suu. Oh iya.. Sebenarnya Shugo Chara itu apa?"

Tadase menyerahkan sebuah buku gambar pada Amu. Buku gambar itu berwarna kuning kekreman, dengan gambar sebuah telur yang memiliki tangan-kaki-wajah, serta tulisan kanji hitam di bagian atasnya. "_Kokoro no Tamago_.." gumam Amu membaca tulisan itu.

"Semua anak-anak memiliki telur di hati mereka. Telur yang lembut, samar, dan tak terlihat. Ketika anak yang memiliki telur hati itu beranjak dewasa, maka telur itu akan menghilang. Ah, halamannya disobek.."

"Telur hati, _kokoro no tamago_. Bukankah itu terdengar familiar?" ujar Tadase.

"Ah!" Amu langsung teringat keempat Shugo Tama-nya, juga tentang kata-kata Daiya saat menjelaskan di UKS tadi.

"Ya, jadi semua anak memiliki telur hati! Tapi, ketika mimpi seorang anak begitu besar, maka telur itu akan lahir, dan PLOP! Lahirlah 'wujud keinginan' anak itu!" jelas Yaya.

"Jadi, itulah yang disebut Shugo Chara." kata Kukai.

"Kami, para Guardian tiap tahun mengangkat Guardian baru yang memiliki Shugo Chara. Hanya murid dengan Shugo Chara yang menjadi Guardian. Oleh karena itu, kami ingin mengangkat Hinamori-san menjadi salah satu Guardian." kata Tadase.

'_Menjadi Guardian? Bersama pangeran?_' batin Amu.

"_Kokoro no Tamago_.. Biasanya tertidur tenang di hati pemilik mereka. Tapi kadang, karena ketakutan dan kecemasan yang berlebihan, telur hati itu akan 'menggelap', dan akhirnya berubah menjadi Batsu Tama, atau _X Egg_."

"Batsu.. Tama?"

Tiba-tiba Kukai berdiri di samping Amu, membuat Amu kaget. "Ya, saat itulah Chara Nari-mu diperlukan!"

Lalu, tiba-tiba saja Nadeshiko juga sudah berdiri di samping Amu. "Tidak ada satupun dari kami yang bisa Chara Nari lho, jadi Amu-chan yang pertama."

"T-tapi itu 'kan tidak sengaja!" seru Amu.

"Lalu, kami hanya punya satu Shugo Chara, tapi Tadase punya dua! Biasanya hanya ada satu atau dua, tapi kali ini ada tiga! Itu hebat, karena kau punya tiga Shugo Chara!"

DEG!

Persis kata-kata Daiya. Perilaku Amu berubah, menjadi dingin kembali. "_Gomen_ aku tidak bisa menjadi seorang Guardian. Lagipula.. Kalian salah, aku tidak memiliki tiga Shugo Chara." ujar Amu datar. Kedua tangannya masuk ke saku jas-nya. Tangan kanannya menggenggam lembut Shugo Tama Daiya. Sementara itu, Ran, Miki, dan Suu terbang ke sisi Amu sambil menatap para Guardian beserta Shugo Chara mereka.

"Apa maksudnya?"

Amu mendiamkan pertanyaan itu. Ia berbalik, lalu meninggalkan Royal Garden itu bersama ketiga Shugo Chara-nya. Membuat keempat Guardian saling berpandangan bingung. Sudah jelas ada tiga Shugo Chara, tapi kenapa dia bilang dia tidak memiliki tiga Shugo Chara? Ya, karena mereka tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya Amu memiliki empat Shugo Chara, bukan tiga.

**Di Tempat Amu..**

"Amu-chan, tidak apa-apa meninggalkan Guardian seperti itu?" tanya Miki.

"Mereka bingung dengan perilaku Amu-chan lho.." kata Ran.

"_Daijoubu_. Lagipula, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menjadi Guardian. Aku hanya ingin menjadi normal. Aku tidak bisa menjadi anggota Guardian, itu hanya akan membuat orang-orang kaget. Lagipula, aku sendiri tidak tahu apa karakter asliku sekarang ini. Haah~ Tapi aku sudah memutuskan untuk mempercayai kalian semua. Tenang saja ya.."

"Amu-chan.. Ah, _are mite_!" Suu menunjuk ke arah lapangan olahraga. Seorang anak laki-laki berambut coklat klimis dengan kacamata bundar sedang berusaha melakukan putaran di _horizontal bar_, namun gagal terus.

"_Daijoubu_?" tanya Amu sambil menghampiri murid yang duduk di kelas tiga itu.

"Ah, Hinamori-senpai!" BRUKKH! Dia terjatuh.

**Singkat cerita, Amu mengetahui kalau namanya Suzuki Seiichiro. Kemudian Seiichiro memberitahu Amu tentang ia yang berpikir kalau mimpinya mustahil, yaitu menjadi nomor satu di sekolah dan menjadi **_**programmer**_** yang ****ber****karisma.**

"Hmp.." Suara aneh terdengar, kemudian secara tiba-tiba pandangan Seiichiro menjadi kosong. Di atasnya muncul telur berwarna hitam dengan lambang X putih di tengahnya. Seiichiro berdiri dengan tatapan mata kosong.

"J-jangan-jangan.. Batsu Tama?" seru Amu dan ketiga Shugo Chara-nya.

"Bahkan Hinamori-senpai menganggapku menyedihkan.."

"Aku tidak menganggapmu begitu!"

"KAU MENGANGGAPKU BEGITU!" Kemudian keluar serangan berwarna ungu dari Batsu Tama itu.

"Mimpi itu.. Tidak berguna.."

"Tidak berguna.."

"Tidak berguna.."

"Tidak berguna.."

"_**Tidak berguna..**_"

**To Be Continue**

Akhirnya selesai juga~ ERRRGH~! *ngeregangin badan yang pegel* Untuk nama 'Kasoku', itu bukan sembarang ambil lho. Ada artinya juga. Nama 'Kiseki' artinya 'miracle', nama 'Kasoku' artinya 'celerating'. Yak, balesan review!

_**Yui Hoshina males login**__ : Douitashimashite, Yui-senpai~ Cepet update ya! *maksa* #plak Hontō? Beneran nih! Yokatta! Aori emang sering banget ngebayangin kalo karakter Amu jadi kayak iblis gitu. Khukhukhu.. *evil laugh* Eeeh! Oh iya, bener juga ya.. Ya udah deh, nanti Aori betulin. Wow, bener banget tebakannya! Daiya yang pertama, Suu yang kedua! Udah pasti Aori bakalan lanjut! RAMAIKAN FANDOM SHUGO CHARA! *bawa spanduk tulisan 'Hidup Shugo Chara!'* Ini udah update! Review again?_

_**Randz Kitsu**__ : Kejam banget.. Jadi kalo lagi ada kerjaan, ga review ya? ==" Soal garis itu sih, sering udah dibikin, tapi hilang begitu di-update. Males aja ngedit mulu, jadi pake ntu angka nol deh.. Aslinya ada lambang 'lebih dari' sama 'kurang dari'-nya, tapi hilang juga begitu di-update._

_Terus, untuk yang tentang bahasa Inggris, Jepang, sama judul, jawaban Aori cuma satu : Iie! Atashi wa ijippari! *another evil smile* Yep, Aori ini keras kepala. TERLALU keras kepala sih. Tentang yang 'dakara nani' itu, ngikutin anime-nya doang kok. Kalo salah, salahin anime-nya, jangan Aori! #digeplak Ok! Review again, onegai senpai~!_

_**Ryu Kago**__ : Oooh! Ryu-kun! Osashiburi desu! (*?* Lama apanya coba? Bukannya dari Senin nyampe Jumat ketemu? Malahan Sabtu kemarin __juga __ketemu!) Ini chapter duanya udah update. Ne, kapan sequel 'My Princess and My Sister' update? 'Kan udah janji bikin dari lagu Regret Message~ Review again?_

_**Lillya Hozikawa**__ : Yoroshiku, Lillya-chan! (boleh 'kan manggil gitu?) Chapter kemarin 'kan emang singkat, tapi sekarang udah panjang (banget) 'kan? Count : 5.216 words untuk ceritanya! Tentang titik dan koma di akhir ucapan, salah satu senpai Aori dari fandom Naruto pernah bilang, kalau harus pakai titik, bukan koma. Soalnya itu akhir kalimat. Bukan maksudnya nyalahin Lillya-chan lho!_

_Ini udah dicetak miring! Kecuali untuk __**Chara Nari**__, __**Chara Change**__, juga __**Shugo Chara**__. Soalnya di fic ini tiga nama itu bakalan 'pasaran' banget, jadi rasanya agak canggung aja kalo Aori italic.. Ehehe.. Yang 'nani ka' itu, Amu lagi kaget, jadi kalo di Indonesia-nya sih, dia bilang "Apa?" gitu. Kembali ke kata-kata Aori tadi, atashi wa ijippari! Gomen ne~ Review again?_

Daripada nanti ada yang nanya lagi, langsung Aori kasih tahu deh. Semua umur dikurangin setahun, kecuali untuk yang udah dewasa dan untuk Ami dkk. Kenapa? Ada hubungannya dengan akhir dari fic ini. Masih lama memang, tapi benar-benar harus diubah. Terus, tentang kenapa Daiya harus disembunyikan, juga ada hubungannya dengan akhir fic ini. Aori emang udah biasa nentuin akhir fic setelah ngebuat awal fic. Contoh lain aja, tuh, fic **Found His Last Family**. Ending udah ditentuin sejak bikin chap 1. OC udah ketahuan 'kan?

**Namanya ****Aori, punya dua Shugo Chara, yaitu Noriko dan Norika. Punya hubungan dengan Easter, tapi juga punya hubungan dengan Tadase. (diketahui dari reaksi anehnya saat Tadase datang mengentikannya) Nama keluarganya belum diketahui.**

Tapi kalian udah bisa nebak 'kan nama keluarga Aori-OC? Sosok Aori-OC dan Kazuki Namikaze itu mirip, termasuk sifat. Untuk sifat, sebenarnya sama persis, karena diambil dari karakter Aori-author sendiri. Oh iya! Arti Bahasa Jepang di fic itu :

Yoroshiku : Salam kenal/Senang membantu/Mohon bantuannya (banyak banget?)  
>Naritai-jibun : Diri yang sebenarnya<br>Seiyo no Ouji/Ohime-sama : Pangeran/Putri Seiyo  
>Matte : Tunggu! (mirip <strong>Chotto<strong>)  
>Ochibi-san : Pendek (nusuk banget kata-katanya Amu..)<br>Gomen/Gomenasai : Maaf/Maafkan aku  
>Hontō ni Gomenasai : Aku benar-benar minta maaf<br>Ikuo : Ayo!  
>Momo no Haato : Pink Heart<br>Saki wa gomen ne! Anata ga suki desu! : Maaf untuk yang sebelumnya! Aku menyukaimu!  
>Sugoii! : Wow!<br>Kakkoii : Keren  
>Daijoubu : Tidak apa-apa<br>Hontō : Benar/Benarkah  
>Yamabuki Dia : Diamond Kuning<br>Midori Kuroba : Clover Hijau  
>Kuroneko : Kucing hitam<br>Demo : Tapi  
>Ao Batafurai : <em>Blue Butterfly<em>  
>Ao no SPEETO : Spade Biru<br>Omeddeto : Selamat!  
>Maa, maa : Sudah, sudah!<br>Ochitsuite : Tenanglah  
>Doushita no : Ada apa?Kenapa?  
>Kore ga watakushi? : Ini aku?<br>Inchou : Ketua kelas  
>Koko wa Suu ni omakase desu : Serahkan ini pada Suu!<br>Dou shiyo : Apa yang harus kulakukan?  
>Hai : Ya<br>Sasuga Hinamori-san! : _As expected of Hinamori-san_! (bener ga ya? ==")  
>Onegaishimasu : KumohonPlease  
>Shitsureishimasu : Permisi<br>Hoshigumi : Kelas Bintang/Star Class  
>Tsukigumi : Kelas BulanMoon Class  
>Kokoro no Tamago : Telur HatiHeart's Egg  
>Chara Nari : Character Transformation<br>Are mite : Lihat itu

Wow! Ada 37! Ternyata banyak juga ya.. Kalau 'Shugo Chara' sendiri, artinya itu 'Guardian Character'. Nantikan Chapter 3 : Batsu Tama, Open Heart?

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Batsu Tama, Open Heart?

"Mimpi itu.. Tidak berguna.."

"Tidak berguna.."

"Tidak berguna.."

"Tidak berguna.."

"_**Tidak berguna..**_"

**Shugo Chara! My Version!**

Character :  
>Amu H.<p>

Genre, Rate :  
>Friendship, Teen Fic<p>

Disclaimer :  
>Peach-Pit <em>sensei<em>, boleh tidak semua cowok ganteng di Shugo Chara jadi milikku?  
>Terutama, TADASE-KUUUUN~! XD #dihajarPeach-PitdanTadaseFC<p>

Warning :  
>OOC, OC, Canon, ga jelas, full of imagination, mungkin untuk OC bisa disebut self-insert<p>

**Summary :  
><strong>Chapter 3 : Batsu Tama, Open Heart?/"Minna! Ada Batsu Tama! Dekat!"/"_Negative Heart, Lock On! Open Heart!_"/ Pertama kalinya Amu menghadapi Batsu Tama, disaksikan Guardian dan?/"Hee, kau mempermudah tugasku."/RnR?

**A/N :  
><strong>Chapter 3! Rasanya Ao udah mau jatuh *?* begitu ngeliat ga ada review sama sekali.  
>Ditambah belakangan ini Ao ada masalah di rumah, jadi ga bisa ngetik sesering dulu. Mau nonton ShuCha aja susah. Apalagi sekarang Ao lagi sakit, semua jadi susah. Herannya, ga ada yang peduli sama Ao. Haah.. Emang nasib Ao kali ya. Keluarga ga peduli, teman ga peduli. Udah deh! Kebanyakan curhat!<br>Disini Aori muncul lagi, tapi cuma sedikit. Kalian yang udah baca biodata Ao, pasti udah tahu semua tentang Aori. Sip! RnR please!

**Story Begin!**

Keempat Guardian sedang berjalan bersama, keluar dari Royal Garden. Mereka masih bingung akan kata-kata Hinamori Amu tadi. Apa maksudnya 'tidak punya 3 Shugo Chara'? Yah, mereka tidak kepikiran kalau maksudnya masih ada Shugo Chara lainnya.

Tiba-tiba saja, Kiseki, Shugo Chara milik Tadase tersentak. "Minna! Ada Batsu Tama! Dekat!" seru Kiseki.

"Batsu Tama?"

Mereka segera berlari dengan dipimpin Kiseki di depan mereka. "Kyaaa!" Suara itu membuat keempatnya saling berpandangan.

"Suara itu.. Hinamori?" kata Kukai.

Keempatnya langsung berlari lebih cepat, dan mereka sampai di lapangan olahraga. Mereka bisa melihat Amu yang berdiri, berhadapan dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang mereka kenali sebagai Suzuki Seichiro, murid yang terkenal akan keculunannya. "Ah! Itu dia!" seru Yaya sambil menunjuk Batsu Tama di atas Seichiro.

"Minna! Chara Change!" seru Nadeshiko.

"_Matte_! Kita serahkan saja pada Hinamori-san." kata Tadase menahan mereka semua.

"Apanya yang tidak berguna? Kalau kau tidak percaya pada mimpimu, maka mimpi itu akan hilang! Menyerah bahkan sebelum berusaha, ITU TERLALU PENGECUT!" seru Amu. Humpty Lock yang tergantung di lehernya mengeluarkan cahaya pink.

Amu membawa kedua tangannya ke depan Humpty Lock. "_Atashi no Kokoro, Anrokku_!"

"Chara Nari : Amulet Heart!"

Semua (kecuali Amu dan Seichiro) langsung membeku di tempat. "Sugoii.." gumam Miki.

"SUGOII CHARA NARI!" seru Yaya antusias.

"A-aku berubah lagi..?" kata Amu syok.

Tadase terdiam melihat Chara Nari Amu, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. '_Jangan berpikir seperti itu. Aku hanya akan menyakitinya._' batin Tadase, entah apa yang sebelumnya ia pikirkan. Ada satu orang lagi selain Guardian yang juga sedang melihat Amu lho.

"Hm.. Sepertinya tugas kita hari ini dikurangi Hinamori-san." kata orang itu yang berada di atas pohon.

"_Sou_! Ah, aku tidak sabar ingin melihat apa yang akan dia lakukan!" seru satu dari dua Shugo Chara-nya.

"Baka, 'kan kita sudah tahu kalau dia akan memakai 'Open Heart'!" ledek yang satunya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan bicara sendiri 'kan?" ujar pemilik keduanya, membuat dua Shugo Chara itu pundung. *?* Dia kembali memperhatikan Amu, dan sedikit kaget saat melihat keempat Guardian yang juga menyaksikan Amu. '_Tadase.._' batinnya.

"_Muri! Muri!_" seru Batsu Tama itu seraya menyerang Amu.

"Ukh!" Amu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya, berusaha bertahan agar tidak terdorong.

"_Daijoubu, Amu-chan? Kau bisa melakukannya!_" kata Ran.

"A-aku tahu! T-tapi!"

"_Bisa kau rasakan? Kekuatan yang sangat hebat!_"

"_Ho-hontō_.. Kekuatannya.." Amu berdiri tegak, lalu membuat lambang hati memakai tangannya di depan Humpty Lock. "_Negative Heart, Lock On!_" seru Amu. Cahaya berwarna pink keluar dari Humpty Lock, melewati tangan Amu dan berbentuk hati, mengunci gerakan Batsu Tama itu.

"Yap, Open Heart." gumam orang tadi.

"_Open Heart_!" Cahaya berbentuk hati itu membesar, dan tak lama kemudian Batsu Tama itu sudah kembali ke wujud _Kokoro no Tamago_ yang normal.

"B-Batsu Tama itu.. Kembali seperti semula?" gumam Tadase. '_Ini.. Seperti ketika 'dia' memakai Heart Song Repair.._'

Amu masih terpaku, sampai Ran menghentikan Chara Nari mereka. Dengan semangat, Ran langsung menaik-turunkan pom-pom pink-nya. "Sugoii, Amu-chan! Open Heart yang keren!" seru Ran antusias. Sementara itu Miki dan Suu juga berkata 'sugoii'.

Kemudian, mata Seichiro mulai terbuka, dan ia melihat sekelilingnya bingung. "Hah? Kenapa aku di sini? H-Hinamori-senpai?"

"Aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali.. AKU TAHU KAU MEMANG MUDAH MENYERAH! TAPI AKU TIDAK MENGANGGAPMU MENYEDIHKAN! AKU JUGA SAMA, TAHU!" seru Amu _right-on-his-face_.

"Hinamori-senpai.. AKU BISA MERASAKANNYA! Kekuatan 'spicy' senpai! OOOH! Hatiku berkobar-kobar! Akan kubuktikan, kalau aku bisa menjadi _programmer_ yang berkarisma dan menjadi nomor satu di sekolah! Terlepas dari itu.. AKU AKAN MENJADI FANS NOMOR SATU-MU!" seru Seichiro semangat sambil berlari ke arah Amu.

Secara reflek, Amu langsung mendorong Seichiro. Sayangnya dorongannya terlalu kuat, sehingga Seichiro sampai terbang ke langit. *lebayness ah* "_Sayonara, senpai! Good day!_" seru Seichiro dan tak lama kemudian, tubuhnya sudah tidak terlihat lagi. *another lebayness*

Kemudian, keempat Guardian menghampiri Amu. "G-Guardian! K-kalian.. Melihatnya?"

"Yup! Kau hebat, Hinamori!" kata Kukai sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

"Sugoii Chara Nari!" kata Yaya dengan mata berbinar-binar kagum.

TAP!

Mereka berlima lekas melihat ke belakang Amu. "K-Kau! Yang kemarin! _Hen no Chou Cosplay-san_!" seru Amu sambil menunjuknya.

"Baka. Aku punya nama, dan aku sudah memberitahumu siapa namaku 'kan? _Aori desu_."

"KAU! Mau apa kau ke sini?" seru Tadase.

Aori langsung memasang wajah cemberut. "Memangnya aku tidak boleh mengunjungimu ya, 'Dase-chan~?" tanyanya iseng dengan memanggil Tadase 'Dase-chan'.

Amu dan ketiga Chara-nya bingung. '_Kemarin.. Dia terlihat kejam dan malah nangis saat lihat Tadase-kun.. Kok sekarang dia malah menggoda Tadase-kun? Bahkan memanggilnya 'Dase-chan!_' batin Amu bingung.

"A-ano.. Aori-san, kenapa kemarin- hmp!" Dengan cepat, Aori membungkam mulut Amu dan menariknya menjauh dari lainnya.

"Dengar! Maaf untuk yang kemarin, aku harus memastikan sesuatu tentangmu! Dan tolong jangan beritahu apapun pada 'Dase-chan tentang aku yang kemarin, dia tidak tahu wujud Chara Nari-ku sama sekali! Dia hanya mengenaliku yang seperti ini, rambut emas dan mata mahony, bukan rambut _teal_ dan mata keemasan.."

"E-eh? _Naze_?"

Aori hanya bisa menatap Amu dalam diam. "Karena ini belum saat yang tepat. Aku akan memberitahunya suatu saat nanti. Tapi.. Dia tahu aku yang memakai Chara Nari dengan Norika. _Momo Batafurai_, dia tidak tahu yang Noriko, _Ao Batafurai_. Ne? Onegai?"

Meski bingung, akhirnya Amu mengangguk. "Arigatou! Aku juga akan menjaga rahasia-mu!"

"Rahasia-ku?"

Aori mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Tentang Daiya, tentu saja! _Daijoubu_! Aku akan memberitahumu satu rahasia agar kau tidak terlalu bingung. Aku ini semacam peramal, makanya aku tahu tentang Daiya. Aku sudah memprediksi tentang kau dan keempat Chara-mu sejak beberapa bulan lalu. Dan aku hanya memberitahu Guardian kalau kau punya tiga Chara, bukan empat. Yaah, aku sudah tahu ini akan terjadi sih. Ya sudah ya~"

Aori mengembalikan *?* Amu ke para Guardian. "Hee, kau mempermudah tugasku!" ujar Aori tiba-tiba.

"Tugas?"

"Yup, tugas. Menetralkan Batsu Tama. Nah, sebelumnya, _omedettou_ atas Open Heart-mu ya, Amu~ _Osakimi_!" Sayap kupu-kupu _teal_ muncul di punggung Aori dan bunga sakura di bandonya menjadi kupu-kupu _teal_, kemudian ia melompat dan terbang meninggalkan mereka.

Amu menghela nafas berat, lalu menghadap Guardian. "Kalian.. Kenal dia?"

"Ya. Namanya Aori, salah satu bawahan Easter. Tapi dia terlihat begitu bebas dan tidak terikat. Dia sering datang dan menggoda Hotori-kun, dan dia juga seorang peramal yang sering memberitahu kami apa yang akan terjadi. Termasuk tentang Amu-chan dan ketiga Shugo Chara Amu-chan, pada kami." jawab Nadeshiko.

Kemudian, secara tiba-tiba Amu Chara Change dengan Ran dan meninggalkan mereka. "_Yappari sugoii na_! Kita harus benar-benar menjadikannya seorang Guardian!" seru Kukai.

"_Sou desu_! Dia bisa Open Heart lagi! Sugoii! Seperti Aori-san dengan Heart Song Repair!" kata Yaya girang.

"Ya, besok kita harus bicara dengannya lagi." ujar Tadase.

**To Be Continue**

Lebih pendek dari sebelumnya, soalnya Ao lagi _down_ karena lappy sayang lagi rusak. Keypad-nya ga bisa sama sekali! Apalagi Kaa-san dan Tou-san ga mau tau.. Jadilah fic ini diketik di kompy keluarga. Hiks..

Masa Aniki yang kompy-nya rusak langsung dibetulin, Otouto yang hp-nya rusak diganti, sedangkan Ao? Masa lappy rusak dibiarin hp rusak juga dibiarin? HUAAA~ DUNIA TEGA SAMA AO~ TT3TT

Kamus Jepang :

_Atashi no Kokoro, anrokku!_ : My Heart, Unlock!  
><em>Sugoii Chara Nari!<em> : Cool Character Transformation!  
><em>Muri<em> : Mustahil/Tidak berguna  
><em>H<em>_ontō_ : Benar  
><em>Sayonara<em> : Sampai jumpa  
><em>Hen no Chou<em> : Kupu-kupu aneh  
><em>Omeddetou<em> : Selamat!

Cukup curcolnya! RnR?


End file.
